Falling In
by itshardto-imagine
Summary: 'Don't be scared, it's only love. Baby, that we're falling in.'
1. Chapter 1

Drew's POV:

"So end things with him," I suggested, gazing into her blue eyes. I bounced my legs nervously as I waited for her response, clenching and unclenching my jaw in anticipation. The blonde tore her eyes away from mine, looking off into the distance. You could tell by the look on her face, she was thinking- about what, I had no idea. But I wanted so badly for it to be a way to end things with her boyfriend... my best friend.

This all started about a month ago. I couldn't figure out what made me fall for her, but I did; and damn hard. She'd been a friend to me since I transferred to Degrassi. I made fast friends with her boyfriend, and being friends with KC led to being in her presence just about all the time. I thought she was beautiful from the moment I saw her, but I didn't think of us ever becoming something, or ever going anywhere. Surprisingly, after a while things changed. Her smile started to make me feel something inside, the casual touches started to make my heart race in a way it never had. I couldn't deny that I had a thing for her, though I tried like hell to fight it.

I was never really the type to fall hard for girls, I often didn't fall at all. Most of the time, they'd just fall for me. I had girls coming in and out of my life all the time, and sure I'd have my flings every now and then. I'd sit surrounded by girls dying for my attention, dropping flirty lines fully aware I was making them swoon. Sure you could call me an arrogant asshole, but I couldn't help it. It's just the way I'd always been. But lately I couldn't help but eye the one I really wanted across the room, smiling as she spoke to anyone who would listen- she was never one to be shy. There was just something about her that I was drawn to, something inside of her that actually made me want her, all of her. As time passed, it became more and more impossible to ignore.

I kissed her a few days ago, we were by my locker after school. I was lucky enough to catch her leaving her last class, and I asked her to wait up with me before heading out to meet up with the rest of our friends. There we were, in the familiar halls- joking about the mess inside my locker when I just couldn't hold back anymore. She was mid-sentence when I turned to her, taking her face in my hands and pressing my lips to hers. The touch of our lips was electrifying, my heart pounding in my chest as the kiss between us deepened. My first time tasting the girl was long overdue, as cliche as it may sound it was like heaven having her close to me. When we finally pulled apart, it was clear I wasn't the only one longing for more. The smile on her face and the sparkle in those eyes said it all.

I sighed, a little sick of waiting for her to speak. "Jenna.." I managed to utter, leaning forward and resting my head in my hands. I could feel the knots forming in my stomach as I sat there on the cement steps of our school. Her small frame beside me, still thinking solemnly. School had let out not too long ago, and the two of us waited for the clusters of students to clear out before sitting to talk about what was happening- what there was between us. I had said what I needed to say, hearing what she wanted me to hear in return. Turns out that we were just about on the same page, we both wanted this. Us. But there was one thing in the way, she's with KC, has been for a while. Though he's like my brother, I couldn't help but insist she break it off with him and be my girl. I needed to be able to call her my own.

Jenna finally spoke and I opened my eyes, straightening myself up and looking to the girl. Her blonde hair danced in the gentle breeze, Her brows were knit and her eyes were a darker, calmer shade of blue than I was used to. "Drew," She started. "It's not that simple..."

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>So I've been shipping Drenna for a while now, and no one else seems to.<strong>  
><strong>I wanted to act on it and actually write my own fic :3 <strong>  
><strong>Hope it turned out okay!<strong>

**PS- No baby for Jenna! This is totally AU. **


	2. Chapter 2

Jenna's POV:

"I can't just break up with KC," I concluded. I watched as his face dropped, my heart sinking along with his features as they drooped in sadness. "What do I tell him? I like your best friend? And he likes me too?" I shook my head, rising from my seat beside him. I grabbed my messenger bag, hoisting it over my shoulder as I looked down at him. "We were the two people that weren't supposed to let him down, Drew." I sighed, taking note of how defeated the boy looked as he sat beneath me. "I'll figure something out, okay?" I told him, leaning down and pecking his cheek. "I promise."

I didn't want to leave him there. But I knew I had to. I followed the sidewalk walk all the way home, not looking back as I left. I knew there was nothing left to be said, I had to do the rest of the thinking for myself. My mind was screaming- telling me that this was wrong. That it wasn't supposed to be this way, though I knew in my heart it was right; it was what I wanted.

I pushed open the door to my bedroom, slidding the bag off my shoulder as I swung it shut. I dropped my bag beside my bed before hopping in, pulling the covers up over my body. I had a lot to think about. More often than not Drew was on my mind lately, that smile of his, those gorgeous eyes. But deep down I knew that shouldn't be the case. I should be thinking about KC Guthrie- the boy I've been with since my earliest days at Degrassi. Why couldn't I just be happy with him?

I never meant to fall for Drew. It somehow just happened- and it happened fast. It was the beginning of the year when he started hanging around. At that time I thought I was more than in love with KC, but I couldn't help but be intrigued by this new boy. Drew has this smile that could light up a room, these eyes that you just want to look into forever. I don't think a girl could deny being attracted to him. The more he hung around the more I started to like him, stealing glances at him while I was tucked under KC's arms, admiring him across the room as he'd sit surrounded by love-struck classmates. It didn't take him long to pull me right in.

I had always wondered about how Drew felt about me. Sometimes you just feel a spark between yourself and another person- leading you to go crazy wondering if something more was there. That's how I found myself feeling about Drew for a while. Always wondering why I'd catch him staring, why he seemed to smile at me in a different way than he would smile at anyone else. I wanted to know why I'd feel electrifyed when we'd touch... why I often found myself wishing I was with him rather than KC.

Drew kissed me the other day. It was spontaneous and wonderful and just left me wanting more. I still haven't figured out why he did it, but I'm more than glad he did. The last period bell sounded and I headed out of class to meet up with KC and the rest of our friends out front. I heard Drew calling my name, he wanted me to wait with him as he collected his things from his locker. I didn't object, not minding that we'd be spending some time alone. But I definitely wasn't expecting that kiss. I didn't know he'd turn to me- out of nowhere; press his lips to mine. Make goosebumps rise on my skin as he confirmed just about everything I'd been wondering about the two of us.

I sighed, biting down on my bottom lip. I squeezed my blue eyes shut; thinking about the mess I'd gotten myself into. How was I going to tell KC? What would I tell KC? Are things over between him and me? Where do Drew and I go from here? A million questions flooded my mind, but I only knew the answer to one. Drew and I were going to be together. I just needed to break the news to KC, and hope for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's chapter two :3<br>I really am in love with the idea of Drew and Jenna, I just couldn't tell you why.  
>That aside, I hope you guys enjoy this!<br>Reviews are greatly appreciated! :) **


End file.
